


Bring In Lyon to The Fray

by LolyGothica



Series: Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if aggressive Natsu and possessive Gajeel were not enough, bring in brotherly-protective Lyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring In Lyon to The Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic.

Fried had the every rights to be surprised when suddenly Gray approached him and asked him to have a lunch together. So here he was waiting for the dark haired man with a cup of coffee accompanied him. Gray had asked him to have a lunch outside the guild. He could reject him, but curiosity wins him. Gray came to the cafe awhile later. Fried searched through his eyes, he looked troubled. But still, he couldn't think of anything of why Gray came to him of all people.

"What is it?" Fried asked, didn't give Gray time for more self angst.

"You are..." Gray trailed. "Laxus' mate, right?"

Oh, how Fried wanted to spray the ice mage with his coffee in his mouth for surprising him like that. Fried felt his face heatened and without a doubt a blush was raising.

"Why are you asking that?" Fried almost shrieked.

Gray smirked. "I take that as yes."

Fried narrowed his eyes. "A nondragonslayer knowing something like that only indicates one thing."

"I read it in books." Gray looked away.

"You are not a book-type person." Fried swiftly remarked. "So, which dragonslayer?"

Gray sighed before playing with his newly arrived drinking. "The metal one."

Fried blinked. "I thought it would be Natsu."

Gray only shrugged.

"So, what is it? I believe you come to me not only for that." Fried said as he picked the menu list.

"How long have you become Laxus' mate?"

"If you count the Tenrou missing incident, it is 11 years."

"Oh." Gray blinked, that was a long period. "Was there, even once, a competitor for Laxus?"

Fried looked up. "Competitor?"

"Yes, like... You know."

"No, I don't know." Fried said firmly. "Gray, you come to me for help, right? I can't help you if you don't tell me your problem straight."

Gray suddenly banged his head on the table, making all things on the table rattled. Fried's eyes widened comically when Gray whined something like 'Natsu is my friend, can't hurt him' and 'What to do."

(Then)

"You, of all people, know Natsu the best." Fried said.

"Yes, but lately I don't know him at all."

Fried chuckled. "Who thought Natsu has that side in him." He smiled. "And who thought you attract two dragonslayers at once."

Gray groaned.

"But really, I can't help you in this. You know Natsu better. Just don't provoke him, we don't know how far dragonslayers will go if provoked."

"What is this 'provoke' anyway?" Gray groused.

"Don't flaunt your body too much, lessen your stripping habit."

Gray's face reddened. "No- I never do that intentionally!" Gray exclaimed. "Besides, Gajeel always growls low when I do that." Gray mumbled.

"I notice that, you are not as exhibitionist as before."

"I want to sort things out before the tournament."

"Good luck."

"Argh, you aren't helping at all!"

(Several Weeks Later)

In the end Gray couldn't sort anything out. Not with Natsu being dangerously aggressive and Gajeel being all possessive. People in the guild began noticing the tension between them. Erza had asked him once, luckily she didn't press it. She only emphasized that their personal problem shouldn't disturb their performance in the tournament. Or else. And Gray didn't want to imagine what that 'or else' implied.

Speaking of the tournament, Fairy Tail team had entered the arena now. Gray scanned Fairy Tail spectator tribune. Still, there was no Gajeel. Since the first day they arrived at the city Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. He didn't see him once. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be mad because he was chosen and Gajeel wasn't, right?

The teams one by one entered the arena. Lyon looked at him challengingly. But currently Gray couldn't be care less. Gajeel was vanished. What the heck was he doing?

All the main guilds were present in the arena, but there were still two teams left. The first place undoubtfully Sabertooth.

Surprise was an understatement when the second place entering the arena. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and of course Gray jaw dropped when Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus, and Mystogan entered. A relief surged through Gray's body, but surprise won over it.

"Gajeel!" Gray yelled. Why didn't he tell Gray?

"Isn't it a breach of rules with Laxus participating?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Wait wait wait! What is Mystogan doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed his surprise.

And so on, and so on. The surprise was too much for Fairy Tail A team. Moreover, the B Team totally looked badass with two S-class mages and one council level mage. No wonder they got the second place.

"I don't care we are in a same guild. Here we are enemies!" Natsu yelled.

"You take that words out of me, Mister Number Eight." Gajeel grinned.

"Whatever loser." Natsu grinned before saying it low, only for Gajeel's ears. "Since Gray is with me."

"Bastard!" Gajeel stepped closer to him. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I will, we get a same room, and strictly for team mates only." Natsu gloated with rare mischief in his eyes.

"Keep your hands off of him, Salamander."

"That I can't guarantee." Natsu smirked.

The silent exchange between the dragonslayers didn't go unnoticed by Lyon. Especially with Gray's name as their main subject. Normally he wouldn't care much about them, but with the way they spoke, muscles strained and tensed all over. Lyon had a suspicion which he didn't like at all. He had read books about ancient magic, including dragonslayers from Lamia Scale library. He turned to look at Gray, who was facepalming and Lucy patted his shoulder behind him. Blush decorated Gray's face.

That was it! Gray's blush was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. And damn the world if it thought he would let perverted things happen to his little brother.

"Fairy Tail." Lyon roared suddenly. All attention pulled to him. Even his team mates looked at him dumbfounded.

"What now?" Gray glared at Lyon in exasperation. He had his hands full already with Gajeel and Natsu. And definitely from now on Gajeel would demand more from him, he is possessive like hell.

Lyon waited for all Fairy Tail members, especially Gajeel and Natsu, to be focused on him before speaking up. "If Lamia Scale win this tournament, I'll take Gray with me." He stated firmly.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia shouted at once. From the spectator tribune, all their guild mates jawdropped, except Mavis who was giggling and blushing. Lyon still put his cool stance. Jura gaped behind him and Cheria was alternated between supporting Lyon or object to that.

"Wh-What's happening here?! Lamia Scale's Lyon just made a bet with Fairy Tail!" The commentator loudly announced.

"What are you doing?!" Gray shouted while pointing an accusing finger to Lyon while heavily blushing. He had a gut feeling that Lyon knew the nature of Gajeel's and Natsu's bickering.

"Juvia objects to that, even though Lyon-sama is Gray-sama's older brother figure!" Juvia's gloomy aura began forming.

"I'm sorry Juvia-chan, it should be done." Lyon smiled lovestruck-ly to Juvia.

"I don't care who you are to Gray, but no one takes him away." Gajeel was suddenly in front of him. He threateningly pulled up Lyon's collar.

Lyon headbutted him. "I will, Lamia Scale will win this game."

"I don't agree to that!" Natsu kicked Lyon's head.

"Ouch! Natsu bastard! Your argument is invalid!" Lyon smacked him upside the head.

Natsu pulled Lyon's bangs. "Fairy Tail will win! And Gray won't go with you!" He slammed Lyon's head on the ground.

"That hurt!" Lyon growled and launched to attack Natsu.

"It's a shame, but I agree with Salamander. Gray won't go anywhere." Gajeel said as he joined the brawl.

The brawl of the three men was watched by all the spectators in the stadium. The teams who were still in the arena stared at them with stony expression, never expected something like that would happen right from the start. Gray jawdropped and trembled in embarrassment since he was the main subject of Lyon's silly bet. Oh how he hoped that a hole suddenly formed beneath him and swallowed him.

Lucy sweatdropped seeing the ice mage. "You seem popular among men lately."

"Ma-Man!" Elfman yelled irrelevantly.

(Then)

"Lucy! You come, are you okay now?" Lisanna asked worriedly when Lucy appeared in the bar where all Fairy Tail mages were gathering.

"Yeah, I am all good!" Lucy exclaimed while fisting her hands above. Yes, she was disappointed with her game in the match she had, but it was just a starting point. No need for remorse. She had to be strong for the guild.

"It's good to hear that." Lisanna smiled. "We were starting to worry about you. And Juvia still worry sick for Gray."

"Eh, he still not here?" Lucy wondered as she looked around. Instead of Gray she found Lyon who was having a conversation with Natsu. She side eyed them, since when did they become talk buddies?

Lisanna sighed as they walked to the girls table. "Nope, it must be hard for him."

"Yeah. Men with their pride." Cana said before gulping another barrel of liquor.

"MEN!" Elfman yelled behind her.

" _Ugh, wait a minute..."_ Lucy looked around once again. Her eyes scanned the people one by one, not forget to every corners in the bar. Her finding: no Gajeel. _"I have a 'wild' guess about this."_ She blushed.

"WHAT?!" Lyon suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to him with that sudden burst. Lyon was gritting his teeth standing opposite to Natsu in their own table. His hands stiffly clamped on the table. "I thought it was you!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't." Natsu replied before gulping his drinking.

"Oh nooo!" Lyon whined exaggeratingly. He pulled his silvery strands. "That smooth, soft, plump, and white ass has to endure rough handling! Every night!"

"Bastard! That sounds wrong coming from you!" Natsu yelled and threw his mug to Lyon's semi-incestuous-brained head.

"Who doesn't after that ass?" Lyon coolly said with serious eyes to Natsu.

"Just, don't!" Natsu yelled again.

"Ly-Lyon-sama?" Juvia blushed hardly hearing that, even though she didn't know what was they talking about.

Lucy sweatdropped comically. She got another 'wild' guess of what they were talking about.

"Argh! I wish I were Gajeel." Lyon slumped to his seat.

Now Lucy one hundred percent sure for her 'wild' guess.


End file.
